


I never thought I'd feel like this.

by Fandomlover12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is nice, Child Frisk, Dad Asgore Dreemurr, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Enjoy you dirty sinners... Lol im one too for writing this but yolo!!, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey friendly in this story towards you and goes with you., Frisk Needs A Hug, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mom Toriel, Non-Evil Chara, Oral Sex, Reader Is Not Frisk, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover12/pseuds/Fandomlover12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You looked up at the fake stars and sighed.</p><p>"Yeah me too sweetheart.."</p><p>You looked at him with warmth in your eyes.</p><p>He pulled you close to him and Nuzzled his skull into your hair.</p><p>"I'm glad I have you.."</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>"Me too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the biginning so not much happens but aw well enjoy!!

You climbing your way up towards my. Ebott crying as you did tears running down your face non-stop you sniffed your heard the rumors of climbing to mt. ebott and never returning so you knew what you had to do you never you liked your life you had no parents, no friends, and everywhere you went people judged you "I'm just a waste of space" you hissed. You got to the to top of mt. Ebott you cried once more and fell down the deep hole beneath you. You suddenly blacked out while falling and felt yourself wake up on a boutique of daisys you felt your forehead and felt wetness you looked at your hand and saw blood you cried more, tears Briming their way out of your eyes "why? Why?" You slammed your fist on the ground "hello?" You heard a light voice speak. You gasped and wiped your eyes and walked towards the voice to see a flower with a face? 'I have to be dead to see things like this right?' You thought as you walked towards the flower *well howdy! I'm flowey, flowey the flower!" He said with such heart you sniffed and slightly smiled "i-i I'm y/n.." The flower smiled *y/n? Were you crying?" He had concern on his face your smile disappeared an you cried once more falling to your knees crumbling flowers in your hands. *y/n! I'm sorry what did I do?" He asked concerned once more you sniffed and sobbed harder "i-i can't do this anymore!" You yelled chocking back on your tears you soon saw the flower start crying. *I'm s-sorry y/n.." You stopped crying and sat in front of the flower "i-i I'm*sniff* sorry flowery.. I didn't mean to scare you..." You smiled softly and hugged the small flower he stopped crying *its okay y/n. Hey if your gonna carry on with your journe-" he was caught off by a shadow covering over you, you jumped back and saw a goat like lady *hello. My child i did not mean to scare you I meant to ask what you're doing out here and if you would like to come with me to my home so that I may take care of you." She smiled softly you stood up and she took your hand leading you away but you pulled your hand away "hold on mom I gotta go do Something first." She blushed as you called her mom and you ran towards flowery and smiled " of course I'll take you with me flowey!" You said looking around for a pot or something but you felt something wrap around you arms and back you saw flowey on top of your right shoulder and smiled with tears in his eyes *oh thank you y/n!! Thank you so much I'll do as much as I can to help you!" He Nuzzled his flower face against your check you giggled "of course anything for a dear friend of mine." You turned around and walked towards toriel who smiled and saw flowey *my child a-are you sure you want to bring h-him along?* you glared and crossed your arms " yes I am mom now, can we go home now? I'm kinda tired.." She smiled and took in your hand in hers and walked towards home you smiled at flowey and her as you remembered.. Your forehead. How could have you forget? You tugged toriels hand she turned towards you " yes my child?" She looked at you and you pointed towards your forehead she pulled back your hair and saw blood streaming down your face "oh my child!" She pulled up her dress and dabbed it with her tounge and dabbed on your forehead the blood went away she pulled out a band aid from a pocket in her dress and put it on your cut "there my child all better..." She kissed your forehead making you blush and took in your hand again leading you towards her home you smiled towards yourself 'maybe I'll be happier here... Maybe..." You looked back up at the hole you fell down from..


	2. New friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet sans and pap and frisk!

You made it to toriels home she showed you own bedroom with flowey still wrapped around your body he looked around "you sure you wanna stay here?" You froze when he asked that question 

"Yes, of course.." You trailed off of your sentence. He nodded but then suddenly your door busted open and you were greeted with arms around your neck. You heard giggling then that person pulled away and looked at you. You could tell it was a girl because of her divined shape and female face. She had tan skin, short brown hair, jeans, and a blue striped purple sweater."I'm frisk!"  She smiles at you and takes your hand and pulls you down to her height and kisses you on your cheek. You lightly blush and smiled. "You my sisser now!" She gleamed and took you out of your room downstairs to the living room.

"I want you to meet friends so they can become your friends!" 

She smiled and tugged your hand towards the door but toriel saw you two and stopped you before going out.                     *my children you'll need these for, it is very cold out there."           she gave you a sweater and scarf, a beanie and a pair of mittens with kittens on them and as for frisk she gave her the only color she likes blue and purple she gave you both kisses on your foreheads saying 'be careful' before letting you go. Frisk pulled on your hand making you sprint with towards wherever she was taking you. "This is snowdin!" She kicked the snow. You ran into town and stopped you put your hands on your knees and panted trying to catch your breath. But frisk pulled on your arm.                        "come on!... We..gotta...go..before... He leaves!"                She tried pushing you but you wouldn't budge you then saw monsters walk back and forth in front of you you stared at them and the at the city in awe 'so amazing and beautiful' you found yourself breathing normally again and frisk tugged you hand again.

* * *

 

You found yourself standing in front of a restaurant called 'grillby's'.. "hmph." You smiled frisk pulled you in and seated you on a stool she also seated herself and turned around tugging on a blue jacket she growled when he didn't respond the first time and furiously tugged on their jacket. You giggled and soon the figure turned around meeting somewhat eyes with you. You jumped once he did but it soon faded away when you realized that..he was a...skeleton? 'I have to be dead if I'm seeing this kind of bullshit.!' You heard the skeleton chuckle which made you blush.. "Sans! This is my sissta!" He held out his hand in front of you. You then saw frisk start sweating nervously and shook her hand "come on, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He smiled a sly grin. You raised your hand slowly for his reach then flipped his skeletal hand over and saw a whoppie cushion. You looked up at him and saw his grin turn into a frown "really? A whoppie cushion?" You saw beads of sweat form on his skull. He then chuckled and pulled his hand away from your grasp "tibia honest kid, I really thought you would've fell for that." You froze then giggled at his pun    "well, sorry to break it to ya, _pal_ but uh, I'm not as gullible as I look."    He looked at you in awe then scratched behind his skull "okay then..I've seen you meet the kiddo.".   He ruffled her hair. You pulled her into your lap and kissed her head making her blush and giggle you then felt something wrap tight around your body 'flowey...' You saw on the side of your shoulder him, peeking out from under your sweater ' I can't believe I totally forgot about him!' You peaked at his flower face making him blush you smiled and waved at him he smiled as you whispered "what are you doing here..?" He smiled nervously and flushed "what do you mean? I'm always gonna stick with you!" He whisperly yelled. You sighed and smiled warmly "OK, OK, you got me.." You looked toward and continued your conversation "so...sans?" You looked into pricks of his eyes "yea what's up?" You giggled "the ceiling.." You watched as he became shocked and flushed hazy blue "sans..tell me..about yourself." You put your hand on your chin watching him think "welp. I'm a skeleton.. Um, I have a totally awesome and amazing brother papyrus. Heh, I make puns soooo... hope i'll get to tickle your... 'funny bone!' " He smiled as you started snirking uncontrollably and whezzed. "sans take sissta to meet papy!" Frisk smiled and tugged his jacket he looked at her then at you and closed his right eye "okay kiddo let's take....?" You both made eye contact as he rasies his bone brows at you.... what is he..?? oh.. oh.. ohhhh.. Your name! Duh! you averted your eyes looking the shiny polished wooden floor.."Urm, y/n.." sans chuckled and he waited till you looked back at him.."Y/n to meet papyrus.."

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Tell me bout your bro sans."

 

sans stared at you as you were holding frisk in your arms and stroking their hair as they smiled contently. 

 

"well, he's a great cook for one."

 

"Really? what does he make?"

 

"spa-"

 

"SPOOGHETTI!!"

 

you giggled and saw frisk shine her toothless smile.

 

"yeah, what kiddo said."

 

"i can't wait to taste it."

 

frisk giggled and played with your hair as the sound of your feet crunch the snow beneath you. Since sans was looking away focusing on leading you to his place, you decided to take this time to actually LOOK at sans. He's wearing looks like to be sports shorts, white shirt underneath his candy blue jacket with the fluff on his hood, and to his white socks with pink slippers. once you took the time to oggle his bones in awe you moved to his skull. Round, smooth feature. he had.. bags under his eyes...

 

 

_' wonder what from..'_

 

lazy smile, hooded, dark eyes with only one bright white pupil.

 

"well, almost there now."

 

you quickly looked away and calmed down your beginning heated cheecks. 

 

"you okay, kid?'

 

"m-hm."

 

frisk rubbed your arm and you looked down to see her smiling at you in a sure way.  you didn't wanna ask and just brushed their bangs back.

 

frisk looked ahead and gasped and patted your arms softly and you put them down and they squealed and laughed as they ran to the front of the door of the skelebros home. you and sans were still a good 4 feet away and walked slowly. 

 

"sure you ok kid?"

 

you felt your cheecks grow warm and nodded surely at him.

 

"sure as ever."

 

you smiled as he did too.

 

"papy!!"

 

you saw frisk's little figure run into the arms of a what seems to be from your veiw... a really.. tall.. skeleton. you were kinda scared for frisk for a second but, the way he crouched down and opened his arms and caught them and swung them around making frisk squeal... you couldn't help but already love the gentle giant bundle of bones.

 

"my brother's pretty cool right?"

 

you smiled and chuckled.

 

"heck, yeah."

 

as soon as you noticed that you were standing in the snow with sans staring at you, you cleared your throat and rubbed your flushed cheecks, ran a gloved hand through your hair and carried on.

 

"don't wanna keep them waiting huh?"

 

he chuckled deeply..

 

"yeah, come on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is my first fanfic here sorry if it's crappy..


End file.
